minecraft_wiki_infofandomcom-20200215-history
AntVenom
Taylor Harris (born March 29, 1990) also known on YouTube as AntVenom, is an American Minecraft commentator noted for his victory of the first three Minecraft Survival Games. He currently has over 2.3 million subscribers on his YouTube channel. He originally ran a Runescape series, which contained comedic skits based on the game, and later got into Minecraft. His most known series is a series titled Hunt for the Golden Apple, a Minecraft series in which he tries to find a Golden Apple in a Dungeon. He is also well known for a series titled Aether Mod Adventure, a series in which he plays with the Aether mod for Minecraft. He also done a series titled The Aether II, a series in which he plays with the mod's newly revamped 2.0 stage. He is also well known for a Survival Games series he is making with friend xRpMx13. AntVenom has confirmed he is dating Grailmore, via Twitter https://twitter.com/AntVenom. Recently, on Twitter, Ant has stated that Grailmore and Ant are going their separate ways. Like how SkyDoesMinecraft has a hatred of squids, he has a hatred for cows. AntVenom is known for his amazing PvP and parkour skills. AntVenom has also appeared as a character in HappyHour's animated series "Minecraft: The N00b Adventures" in which he plays as himself. In his Draw My Life video, he stated that he had autism at an early age, but completely recovered at the age of 4. Redstone Website Minecraft Seed Showcase Minecraft Seed Showcase is a series in which AntVenom shows off World Generation Seeds in Minecraft that he found or were suggested to him. In the video he shows off the uniqueness of the generated level, such as pitoresque villages or networks of abandoned mineshafts, located close to the original spawnpoint of the map. Strange rock formations or cliffs are also part of the showcase. Currently, he produces seed showcases on occasion, but not on a regular basis. Mod Reviews AntVenom is also famous for his countless Minecraft mod reviews, where he picks a usually relatively new mod, and tells about its features and implementations. Most of the time, the mods that he reviews are not (yet) popular, but have much potential in becoming something amazing. Survival Games On April 17, 2012, AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games hosted by Machinima Realm. Final Battle: Antvenom vs. CaptainSparklez On May 16, 2012, AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games 2 hosted by Machinima Realm. Final Battle: AntVenom vs. PaulSoaresJr On August 7, 2012, AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games 3 hosted by Machinima Realm. In this Survival Games, AntVenom is part of a team, known as The Ninjas in Lemon Trousers. Team: CavemanFilms and Skitscape Final Battle: AntVenom vs. ImmortalHD AntVenom chose not to participate in Survival Games 4, but he hosted. After the Survival Games 4, there was an exhibition round, he did participate in that. Exhibition Round Final Battle: AntVenom vs.Docm77 AntVenom did compete but did not record Survival Games 5. On April 26, 2013 AntVenom published his POV of Survival Games 6. AntVenom placed in 5th place. Final Battle: CavemanFilms vs. MC_Finest_Max AntVenom now plays Survival Games with xRpMx13, SkitScape,and usually solo. He also plays in occasional YouTuber events. YouTube Channel AntVenom hosts his own videos on his YouTube channel. AntVenom explained his life of YouTube in this video to celebrate 1,000,000 subscribers on January 17, 2013. He has had 5 total YouTube channels. First Channel : ptch0t Mainly Line Rider videos. Second Channel : protothps A Runescpae channel where he went under the name of Ant1Venom. Third Channel : AntiVenom The channel AntVenom made when he decided to get professional. He mainly did Runescape skits on this before later decideing to do Minecraft on this and do Runescape skits on a new channel, AntVenom, but then closed this channel due to not wanting to split his viewers between the channels. Fourth Channel : AntVenom This is AntVenom's current channel where he posts videos every day. Fifth Channel : AntVenom2 This is AntVenom's current second channel which he had made to post games other than Minecraft but now doesn't really use. List Of Subscriber Milestones Taylor Hit 1 Million Subscribers On January 15, 2013. Taylor Hit 2 Million Subscribers On October 2, 2013.